Peggy Brandt and The Mask 2 - Remake
by dec181985
Summary: Peggy and the others look to find a girlfriend for Black Magic. When they see Maggie, they decide she's the one. Then, a mask falls on the ground. When she puts it on, she becomes a green-headed woman named White Magic. Meanwhile, they know there will be other people to mask.
1. Chapter 1

In their new home, we see Peggy, Eve, Tonya, Kathy, Double-D, Mitch, Booty, Bub, and Black Magic watching for another person to mask.

When they go outside, they start to keep an eye out for someone that will be the one to Black Magic.

Just then, they see a girl with curly hair.

When Black Magic sees her, his heart starts beating out of his chest.

"Okay, she's the one!" Peggy told them.

Then, a mask lands on the ground and the girl.

"Oh, what's this thing doing here?" the girl asked, curiously.

She turns it over and sees it shimmer.

"Get a hold of yourself, Maggie! Masks don't glow like that!" the girl told herself.

Just then, Maggie sees the glow again, and she brings it to her face, and it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" Maggie asked, confused.

Soon after, she brings the mask to her face again.

Just then, the mask jumps out of her hands and latches onto her face.

Maggie tries to yank it off again, but can't because her body starts to spin around in a mini-twister filled with lightning, thunder and wind.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Maggie transformed.

Maggie has on a orange dress, with sparkling orange earrings, and on her feet are sparkling orange slippers.

After that, she pulls a mirror out of nowhere and stares at her reflection.

"S-s-smokin'!" Maggie said.

Just then, she looks at Black Magic and her eyes bug out as she wolf-whistles.

"Hi, my name is Black Magic!" he told her.

"Then, you can call me, White Magic!" she told him.

Then, they all head home.

When they got there, they went into their rooms to take a nap.

When they fell asleep, a space ship crashed somewhere out side.

Just then, a girl stepped out and looked for someone she could talk to.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we return to Peggy and the others, they decide to go outside to see what's going on.

When they go outside, they see a big spaceship and decide to investigate.

When they're done investigating, they decide to look outside.

When they get outside the ship, they see a girl with red hair and a blue spacesuit.

Then, Peggy and the others hide as she stumbles upon a red wooden mask.

"What a strange looking mask! I wonder who dropped it!" the girl said.

Soon after, the mask started to shimmer causing her to bring it to her face.

When she does, it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" she asked.

Just then, the mask started to shimmer again causing her to bring it to her face again.

Suddenly, it jumps out of her hands and latches onto her face.

She tries to take it off but can't because her body to spin around in a mini-twister filled with fire, smoke and ash.

When the mini-twister stops, we find her transformed.

Her looks remain the same, but her head and face down to the start of her neck is a bright cherry red.

She is wearing a blue dress, with blue sapphire earrings in her red ears on her hands are sparkling blue colored gloves, and on her feet are sparkling blue colored slippers.

Soon after, she pulls out a mirror and looks at her reflection.

"F-f-foggin'! Oh, I forgot! I meant to say 'S-s-smokin'!'" she said, excitedly.

Just then, Peggy and the others come out from their hiding places and introduce their selves.

"I'm Dr. Spacelove, it's very glad to meet you!" the girl said.

"How would you like to come live with us in our mansion?" Peggy asked.

I'd like that very much!" Dr. Spacelove said, excitedly.

When they get home, they take a nap and wait for the next day to come.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to stay in for the day.

First, they watch TV.

Then, they play some games.

After that, they sing Karaoke.

They pick the song Play With Fire by Hilary Duff.

Peggy sings first verse.

"I can't believe it's really you. Been so long, you look good. I hear you're doing really well. Don't ask me, let me tell you. How I've been since you left. Since you left me for dead. Finally every tear has dried. I wiped you from my life. Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me. 'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me. And now I hear you still adore me. But if you think I'd ever get with you again. Then you can just!" Peggy sang.

Eve sings chorus.

"Love me, love me. Feed the flame. If you want me back again. Burn into the sky. Higher and higher. Baby, can you play with fire. (Burn into the sky). Love me, love me. (Far into the sky). If you want me!" Eve sang.

Kathy sings second verse.

"You never know just what you got. 'Til it's gone, you freak out. But I'm not falling for that game. Boys like you never change. You made me feel I wasn't enough. Wasn't enough for your love. But it was insecurity that made you fun. It wasn't me. So don't you sit there trying to. Give me more excuses. I don't have time for this. I'm off to play in Houston. And I'm too busy with with the million things I'm doing. You can't make up for what you've done. But you still trry to be the one!" Kathy sang.

Eve sings chorus again.

"Love me, love me. Feed the flame. If you want me back again. Burn into the sky. Higher and higher. Baby, can you play with fire. (Burn into the sky). Love me, love me. (Far into the sky). If you want me!" Eve sang again.

White Magic sings the third verse.

"Ooh, by the way, by the way. I've found someone who gives me space. Keeps me safe. Make me sane. Found someone to take you place. Now I'm safe in his arms. And I decided only he can play with fire!" White Magic sang.

Eve sings the rest.

"Love me, love me. Feed the flame. If you want me back again. Burn into the sky. Higher and higher. Baby, can you play with fire. (Burn into the sky). Love me, love me. (Far into the sky). If you want me. I can't believe it's really you. (Love me, love me). I hear you're really well. (If you want me). Finally every tear has dried. (Love me, love me). Can boys like you, boys like you. Play with fire!" Eve sang.

Soon after, they went into their rooms to take a nap.

When they were asleep, Pretorius is still trying to make them pay for what they did to him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to see what's going on outside.

When they get outside, they see Pretorius is up to his old tricks again.

When he sees Peggy and the others coming towards him, he pulls out a laser gun and fires it at them.

Just then, they pull out a giant mirror and reflect the shot.

When the shot gets reflected, Pretorius jumps out of the way.

Frustrated, he pulls out a rocket launcher and fires it at Peggy and the others.

Peggy and the others jump out of the way causing it to destroy a lot of buildings.

Soon after, Pretorius detaches his head from his body and goes back to his lab.

When Pretorius is gone, Peggy and the others fix the destroyed buildings.

After fixing the buildings, Peggy and the others zip off fast to see if anything else is going on.

Then, they see a store being robbed by some guy holding a gun.

When he sees Peggy and the others, the guy starts to run.

When the guy runs away, a brick wall appears out of nowhere causing him to crash into it.

Peggy and the others take the money back to the store.

After they return the money to the store, they head home to take a nap.

When they get home, they fall asleep.

When they're asleep, a guy is walking home.

Just then, another mask appears waiting for it's first victim.

Meanwhile, Pretorius calls in Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon to find Peggy and the others.

When Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon leave, Pretorius is thinking of a way to destroy Peggy and the others once and for all.

While Peggy and the others are asleep, they dream of ways to save the town from being destroyed by Pretorius.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to see what's going on outside.

Meanwhile, the man walking down the street wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over something.

What he tripped over was a red mask.

When he picked it up, he saw it shimmer and brought it to his face.

It turned into a wax/rubber-like substance causing him to yank it off.

Just then, he saw it shimmer and brought to his face again.

The mask jumped out of his hand and latched on.

The man tried to take it off but couldn't because his body started to spin around in a mini-twister filled with fire, smoke and ash.

When the mini-twister stops, we find the man transformed!

The man's hairstyle remains the same, but his head and face is bright red in color.

He is wearing a lab coat and khakis and on his feet are clown shoes.

Soon after, Peggy and the others arrive.

"Wait! Aren't you Dr. Arthur Neuman?" Peggy asked the man.

"Yeah! But you can call me 'Arty'?" the man answered.

Just then, he looks around to see Dr. Spacelove.

When they look at each other their eyes bug out and they wolf-whistle at each other.

"What is the name of the name of the beautiful lady I see in front of me?" Arty asked.

"I'm Dr. Spacelove, but you can call me 'Lubby Dubby'?" Dr. Spacelove answered.

Just then, Arty and Lubby Dubby kiss each other on the lips.

When they release, they notice Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon coming toward them.

Just then, from out of nowhere, a brick wall appeared in front of them causing Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon to crash into it.

Soon after, Peggy and the others, get tired and go home.

When they get home, they go to their rooms to take a nap.

When they fall asleep, they dream of ways to save the world.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to stay in.

They play some games for a little bit.

Then, they decide to order some food.

After eating, they go outside to pull some pranks.

They see a lot of people staring at them.

Then, they each pull out a huge cream pie and throw it at them.

After that, they get this giant hose and spray them off with it.

While doing so, Pretorius orders Walter to take care of them.

When Peggy and the others see Walter, an anvil drops from the sky hitting Walter in the head.

When Pretorius sees this, he calls out Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon.

When Peggy and the others see them, Arty walks up to them.

"It looks like you two have a bad case of Ipkissia maskosis!" he said.

"Huh?" they asked.

Just then, he sneaks up behind Tex Clobber and notices something.

"Eww gross, no undies!" Arty said.

Baxter Simon starts to run away only to run into a brick wall.

Tex Clobber starts to run after them only to fall into the river.

Pretorius gets in his robot body and leaves his lab.

"If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself!" he said, angrily.

When he sees Peggy and the others, he fires missiles at them.

Peggy and the others dodge the missiles.

Then, they throw a bomb at him.

When he starts to throw it back at them, it explodes causing his robot body to be destroyed.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back!" Pretorius warned them.

After he leaves, Peggy and the others head home to take a nap.

When they get home, they go their rooms and go to sleep.

While they're all asleep, Pretorius is trying to find a way to destroy them, once and for all.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

When Peggy and the others, they decide to build a playground behind the mansion.

Then, they start building a slide.

They start at the bottom and work their way to the top.

When they're done with that, they start on a swing set.

They start by getting the right stuff.

Then, they start getting what they need for the swings,

After that, they start building a seesaw.

They get what they need, then they start building one.

After the seesaw is done, they start building a jungle gym.

They start building piece by piece.

When they're done with it, they start building a basketball court.

They find some basketball hoops and basketball nets.

Then they set it up.

After they're done building what they want for they're playground, they start pouring cement so they stay in place.

Then, after pouring cement, they decide to check it out.

They start playing on their new playground for the rest of the day.

When it gets dark, they decide to go inside to take a nap.

When they're all asleep, Pretorius is plotting something.

He has a plan set on get rid of Peggy and the others for good.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to see what's going on in town.

Just then, they see Pretorius and go to see what he's doing.

He is in his new constructed robot body.

When he sees Peggy and the others, he fires all his weapons at them.

Peggy and the others dodge all the weapons and the fire back at him.

Soon after, he calls all his henchmen and has them fire their weapons.

When they're done firing all their weapons, all they see is smoke.

When the smoke disappears, they see Peggy and the others with big smiles on their faces.

Pretorius then calls Walter in to take are of them.

Just then, a steel wall appears and Walter crashes into it.

After that, he calls in Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon to take care of them.

Just then, a pool with man-eating sharks appears and they start to fall.

Then, they stop in their tracks only to slip on a couple of banana peels.

Before they fall in, the pool disappears.

They fall to the floor causing stars to float over their heads.

Then, Pretorius heads back to his lab.

Besides chasing him, Peggy and the others go back to their mansion to take a nap.

When they get home, they all fall asleep.

Meanwhile, a familiar female figure comes to town.

Yet, another mask appears waiting for its first victim.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to go to the beah.

Meanwhile, a very famous female artist is walking down the street and trips over something making her fall down.

When she looks up a red wooden mask falls right on her face causing her body to turn into a mini-twister filled with fire, smoke and ash.

When the mini-twister stops, we find her transformed by the mask.

Her hairstyle remains the same, but her head and face down to the start of her neck is bright red in color.

She is wearing a sparkling gold dress, in her ears are gold earrings, on her hands are gold gloves and on her feet are gold slippers.

Soon after, she pulls out a mirror out of nowhere and looks at her reflection.

"F-f-foggin'! Sorry, I meant to say 'S-s-smokin'!'" she said excitedly.

Then she looks around and sees no one's there.

"Look at everyone! There's a new Tina Carlyle in town!" the woman said.

When she gets to where Peggy and the others are, the welcome her to their group.

Then, they play in the sand for a little while.

When it gets dark, they use their powers to make Tina 'masked' permanently.

After that, they all decide to go home and get some rest.

When they fall asleep, they think of what to do the next day.

Meanwhile, Pretorius is still trying to figure out a way to destroy them once and for all.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to let the others choose who they want to be with.

Black Magic says, excitedly, "I choose White Magic!"

Then White Magic walks up to Black Magic and gives him a big enormous kiss.

Then, they look around for the others.

Arty says, excitedly, "I choose Lubby Dubby!"

Then Lubby Dubby walks up to Arty and gives him a big enormous kiss.

Then, the only one left is Tina with a sad look on her face.

"What am I chopped liver?" Tina asks, angrily.

"Don't worry, Tina! I'm sure we'll find someone for you one day!" Peggy said, trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Pretorius is shoots a laser beam at them.

They aim it at the sun but it disappears before it hits the sun.

Soon after, Pretorius decides to make something else next time he sees them.

When they see the sun go down, they decide to go home.

When they fall asleep, they wake up the next morning.

Someone else is in town.

And another mask appears waiting for it's waiting for it's first victim.

Meanwhile, Peggy and the others are living happily ever after.

The End


End file.
